The present invention relates to a mounting system for an appliance and more specifically to a mounting system for suspending a heat recovery ventilation system from a support structure.
Heat recovery ventilation systems are typically used in conjunction with the central heating system of a dwelling and as such are typically mounted near the ductwork of the furnace and more specifically are usually mounted to either the wall or the ceiling joist in that vicinity. In the past, the installation and/or mounting of the heat recovery ventilation system was a two man operation. The unit was typically secured by strapping or bolting the unit to brackets or the wall or ceiling itself. Since the unit is rather large and cumbersome, it was necessary for one man to lift and hold the unit in position while the other performed the fastening steps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple appliance mounting system that makes it possible for one man to install and secure a cumbersome appliance such as a heat recovery ventilation unit.